


outside, looking in

by the merienes tranch (lilhalphys)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, gay update: getting gayer, mention of taako/magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhalphys/pseuds/the%20merienes%20tranch
Summary: a series of very, very short one-shots about lup and lucretia being in love. not always sad, not always happy, not always particularly good, not always anything.





	1. i and ii

i.

they dance with each other on the deck of the star blaster. it’s cold because the life-sustaining field can only do so much against the vacuum of space, so they stay close.

lup occasionally pulls away just enough so that she can bring Lucretia down into a kiss. they love each other, they seek intimacy from each other like they do for no one else.

 

ii.

lup: you seem lost in thought. everything alright, babe?

this cycle, there’s three moons. the biggest one takes up so much of the sky, shining with such a bright, soft lavender light that it’s barely even dark. it’s positioned behind lup’s head, backlighting her and outlining stray strands of hair in ethereal glow.

the second sits in lucretia’s periphery, it’s washed out light further hidden by a city skyline, so far away from the two of them and their isolated little field of grass.

lucretia cannot see the third, but she knows where it is from the way its light bounces off her face, puts the stars that cannot outshine the many moons into her eyes.

she brings her arm up between them. lup mirrors the gesture, twining their fingers together. lucretia wonders if her expression betrays her thoughts. she can feel the way the dew in the grass soaks into her dress.

lucretia: yeah, im good. you?

lup smiles, and the familiarity of it turns three moons into two suns.

lup: course, lucy. you’re here, after all


	2. iii - v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they keep getting gayer! i can't stop my lesbian hands!

iii.

lucretia is a very well-educated wizard who uses her magical abilities for lawful and also good deeds.

lup: gods, lucy! put it down!

the bowl of cookie dough levitates just out of lup’s reach, close enough that she grazes it with her fingertips each time she jumps up towards it. It rattles when she does, a bit of dough splattering over the edge of the bowl whenever she lands a pretty direct hit.

lup: my wand is in the other room!

lucretia feels almost guilty as the devilish smirk creeps on to her face.

lucretia: then why don’t you go get it?

lup: cause i know you and the human brick shithouse will eat the whole bowl while im gone!

almost.

 

iii. i.

lucretia: i think we ate too many cookies

lup: thank god the cycle resets soon! feel like im gonna have a stomach ache for-eh-ver!   
  


 

iv.

barry: you’re a bit young to have hair that white, yeah?

lucretia: i suppose. 

lup: it suits you.

lup finds herself a bit lost in thought around lucretia. its like she radiates adorable, exudes a quiet sense of something ancient and like. fuck. really cute. like she said, lost in thought.

the StarBlaster lounge is quieter than it usually is this time of night. the party animals have all left the place to snoozedom - taako and magnus are off “teaching” each other “cool and real magic spells” and “also how to, like, punch good;” davenport always sleeps at the helm this close to the end of a cycle; and merle is…

no, no, bad brain! do not think about what merle does when he’s alone while you’re also thinking about lucretia.

lup: fuck.

lucretia: yeah, actually, that sounds nice-

barry: well we aren’t all that young! some of us are old and should probably, like, go to bed before shit gets out of hand. take care, and please remember the value of silencing spells.

and then they’re alone.

lucretia rises from her writing recliner in front of the coffee table and moves to share lup’s loveseat. lup can easily take up the whole thing herself - has to, if she wants to keep taako from worming his way in and eventually kicking her out - but she’s found a way for her and lucretia to comfortably fit. and hey, if it involves a lot of cuddling with her girlfriend, she won’t complain.

that’s how it is now, with lucretia sitting on lup’s lap, lup tucking her head under lucretia’s chin.

lup: hey, babe, about what you said -

lucretia: oh, i was kidding! sorry about that. 

she wraps her arms tighter around lup.

lucretia: i like this.

lup: ok, cool, that’s good cause, i, uh -

lucretia laughs into lup’s hair.

lucretia: thinking about merle again?

lup can't really respond to that and keep her dignity, so she just buries her face in lucretia’s chest.

 

v.

lup: damn, who taught you how to make these?

lup’s eyes are wide as she holds the flower crown in her hands. lucretia can see how delicately her fingers pinch the little bundles of stems and blades of grass. she’s so restrained with it, like she’s afraid it’ll catch fire if she so much as breathes on it wrong.

it’s adorable, a little bit.

lucretia: my mother. she owned a flower shop. she made those with any flowers that didn’t find a place in bouquets.

she pulls, gently, upon a stem, and another crown is finished. she sets it down on the slowly growing pile.

lucretia: it was always good for business. she could sell those crowns for almost three times what the flowers she used in them would be worth alone or in bouquets. 

there’s a gentle rustle beside her as lup moves in closer, sets the crown she was holding on the pile.

lup: why wouldn’t she only sell crowns then?

lucretia: cause then she couldn’t sell them for as much. if she had so many, no one would want to pay so much for them, you know? 

she doesn’t realize she’s been so focused on the next crown that she hasn’t looked up for a while until she does. lup’s face is so close to hers that she gasps and then laughs.

lucretia: were you even listening?

lup: course i was. your mom sounds like a real smart lady.

she brings up a hand to cup lucretia’s face.

lup: know where you get it from, then, yeah?

lucretia can't help but giggle at that, and she feels the half-finished crown almost come apart in her hands. with lup so close, she can’t bring herself to care.

 

v. i.

lucretia finishes the last crown, sighing and stretching her aching fingers. lup smiles, affection glowing like stars in her eyes. she reaches between them, picks up the new crown, and delicately sets it upon lucretia’s head.

lup: look at you! my beautiful flower princess!

lucretia laughs, laughs to the point where she has to hold the crown to keep it from falling off of her head.

lucretia: this is the crown i was going to give to taako!

lup: oh my -

lucretia’s still laughing, and she puts one hand then the other on lup’s shoulders. and she looks at lup like she’s the whole entire world.

lucretia: i’d never really wear something this gaudy-

lup: it suits you, though, is the thing!

lucretia: oh, gods, you’re such a sap! i love y-

lup: i love you!

and then lup kisses lucretia, or maybe lucretia kisses lup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> i get inspired to make little things for these two often enough that i figured itd be a good idea to have a little place for them here. feel free to offer suggestions down below in the comments!


End file.
